Inevitable Forces
by RyuxShu
Summary: Well, i'm no good with summaries...unless you want me to go on and on and almost put the whole story in here...so you'll just have to check it out! . the rating's T for now...


GAH!!! It's my very first uploaded story…Gravitation…duh :3

Well, let's see, I don't really get the gist of the whole, post a story thing…so if you ever feel the need, please critique me! Reviews are good I guess…just no flaming:3 okay, well this fanfic might take a while to progress, but I'm sure with (quite) a few reviews, I'm sure you will manage to convince me to write some more! I hope you like it!

Let me know if there's anything I can change, or if it just kinda sucks. :P

Okay, on with it!! -**whip crackle-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gravitation Fanfic

Inevitable Forces

By: Missa(RyuxShu)

_It's late. But Yuki said he was close to a deadline so no doubt he'd still be awake._ Thought the pink-haired boy. He stood with a finger inching to the doorbell. _What if he's still mad? No way would he let me stay tonight if it's still bothering him…_

Shuichi's mind raced with impatient questions. The memories of that morning haunted him like a plague. Shuddering, Shuichi recalled that mornings events, again.

flashback

Shuichi awoke to the tapping of Yuki's skilled fingers gliding fervently across the keyboard in his study.

"Meh…Yuki, why are you working so early in the morning?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach, obviously half asleep.

"I have a deadline tomorrow. I haven't slept. So do me a favor and make me some coffee, will ya?" Yuki snapped, not ever once taking his eyes off the screen.

This jump-started Shuichi's motors and he kicked himself out of bed and flew to the kitchen, leaving a dust-filled room. Yuki wasn't the bit amused at Shuichi's change of state. He was used to Shuichi's crazy habits by now.

Shuichi was determined to make Yuki's coffee the best he's ever tasted, and on instinct, added too much ground beans to the mixture.

It didn't go unnoticed though. He knew Yuki never put too much or too little of anything into his coffee, that's why he had paid attention so much, so that now, he could maybe make Yuki happy by making him his routine coffee. So instead of starting over, he added a bit of sugar and more water to cancel the concentration.

"There." Shuichi stated, somewhat proud of himself.

He marched back to Yuki's room and grinned as he handed him the cup.

Yuki eyed the solution in front of him, afraid to know what was in it. Knowing Shuichi, he could have put salt, or dirt, or something worse into it. Suddenly, Yuki couldn't help but picture some demonic lobster crawling out of the cup.

Hesitantly, Yuki took a tiny sip, only to spew all of it out(through nose and mouth.) Choking, he flung the cup at the innocent boy's head.

"Stupid brat! What did you put in that?!" he yelled.

Shuichi crawled to a corner of the room and shivered like a small puppy, "I accidentally put too much ground beans…so I thought, maybe some sugar would help cancel it out." He said pointing to the bag of sugar that was now empty.

"I had just bought that bag of sugar yesterday." Yuki mumbled, glaring at the boy, "I should have known not to put you in charge of making anything for me. It always turns out so bad. Do you ever pay attention to how I serve my coffee? And just for record, I don't put sugar in it at all; I like it b-l-a-c-k."

Shuichi crumbled, "Yuki!! Of course I pay attention! Okay, so I messed up…again, but please let me try again? I won't mess it up this time." He mewed cuddling up against his lover.

Yuki didn't budge. He didn't even look at Shuichi. He opened his mouth as if to say something when the phone rang. Shuichi sprinted top speed to pick it up.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked, smiling big as if the person on the line would see him.

"Is this Mr. Uesugi?" the person asked. It was a woman.

"Um, well, uh, hang on a second." He answered. He paused for a moment and then looked toward Yuki's study. _A woman asking for him…she called him by his real name…_

"Well? Are you going to bring me the phone or what?" Yuki's voice could be heard from the room.

"O-oh! Of course!" Shuichi quickly ran to him, "It's for you. It's a…" but he stopped himself from saying it, for some reason, the woman seemed eager to speak with Yuki. Not only that, but…a sort of longing was heard in her voice. A side-lover? Maybe just a fling? No, it couldn't have been. She wouldn't have called him Uesugi. Yuki never told anyone his real name.

Shuichi waited patiently in the living room. After what seemed like hours, he heard the beep that indicated that Yuki had hung up. He ran up quickly to see what their conversation was about.

"So, was that your editor?" he asked, trying to bring someone random.

Yuki stared at the runt for a while, a cigarette now hung limply at an end of his mouth.

There was a silence that seemed to have lasted forever.

"Uh…Yuki?" Shuichi asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Yuki blinked and took a puff of his cigarette before answering, "Get out."

"Huh? But, Yuki! What did I do?!" Shuichi let in a huge gasp, "Is it because of the coffee?! I promise never to mess up again!" he cried falling to his hands and knees.

"Wha?! Get out, you stupid brat!" Yuki said a little too firmly.

Shuichi blinked and sat with a blank stare.

A blood vessel busted in Yuki's forehead and he brought his foot up to kick the helpless singer. Shuichi flew across the room and out the door.

He paused momentarily and peeked at Yuki before leaving. His head was buried in his hands. Shuichi couldn't tell if he was crying or just tired. But he didn't want to bother him any more, so he left.

Flashback end

Now he stood at Yuki's doorstep, afraid to push the doorbell.

As on an impulse he began to think of horrid ideas. _What if he didn't want me to come back? Would it bother him if I'm here? What did I do wrong?!_ And as the combo comes, he began to cry. "Yuki!!!!!! WHY?! I LOVE YOU!!!! Please! Take me back! I'll be good from now on! Please tell me what I did wrong!" he cried.

The front door creaked open an inch. Yuki appeared annoyed and just stared at the lump in front of the door, "Are you stupid?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki. He seemed to have caught a small hint of somber in Yuki's eyes, "Yuki…"

But with that Yuki turned away, "Forget it. It was a stupid question."

Shuichi immediately wedged his foot in between the door and the frame to keep Yuki from closing him out, but to his surprise, Yuki had let the door swing open as he walked into his kitchen.

"Uh, Yuki? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, cautiously walking in and closing the door behind him.

Yuki didn't speak for a while. He was now preparing dinner. Shuichi slithered his way into the kitchen and tried to sneak up behind Yuki. But just as he was about to spring up to hug the sorrows out of Yuki, Yuki dodged his attack and made his way around the other side of the counter.

"How you try not to grate my nerves for a while?" Yuki said glaring at the boy.

_It doesn't seem that anything's really bothering him now…_Shuichi thought standing and staring at his lover.

Annoyed, Yuki scratched his head messing up his hair, "What?" he asked as he continued to slice through carrots and such.

"Oh! It's nothing. I was just thinking, well, it seemed like something was bothering you today…and well…I was thinking maybe I should have stayed to comfort you, but it looks like it didn't really bother you!" Shuichi chirped.

"You think I didn't need comforting?" Yuki eyed the boy.

"Well, I would have been except for the part where you told me to get out!" Shuichi replied, a bit hurt.

Yuki scowled, "I said 'Get out,' that doesn't mean 'OUT' out!" he yelled pointing towards the door.

It took a moment to click inside Shuichi's head, "Oh! I see!" he chimed.

Yuki shook his head and mumbled under his breath something Shuichi couldn't quite catch.

"So, you didn't want me to leave?" Shuichi asked walking over to Yuki.

Yuki took a moment to breathe and stop dinner preparations. He then turned to Shuichi with a stern look on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!! What will happen now?!?! Review!! Give me ideas if you'd like! . they'll be greatly appreciated!

Until next time!

Much luv!

RyuxShu


End file.
